


Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: The Many Themes of Sherlock and John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen a few of these things before so I wanted to do my own. Each chapter will be about one theme like 'chocolate' or 'Christmas'. I don't know how many I'll be making or how long I'll be doing this. Chapters will be posted whenever I can finish them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theme: Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> John stumbles upon a sleeping Sherlock!! As I've said in past works, I'm not the greatest writer on the planet. But I enjoyed writing this one. I'm sorry it's so short and I hope you enjoy it:)

“Sherlock!” He called up the stairs. “Sherlock, I swear to god, if you’re ignoring me because you’re thinking about something stupid like how the weave of the string in your bed sheets is, then you’re done for.” John started up the stairs and continued to a door where he knocked and received no answer. He took that as an invitation to go in, verbal permission or not. “Sher-” He stopped and marveled at the sight before him. Sherlock was sleeping _willingly_ in his own bed, and in the middle of a case, none the less.

The man’s face was peaceful, showing nothing but smooth skin and complete, total, silent bliss. His hair was a mess on the pillow beneath his head, the occasional curl sticking up at an odd angle. Sherlock’s mouth was even slightly open in his dreamy state; just a small parting of the lips, but still there.  He looked content, calm, at peace. He looked normal. John leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, relishing in the small glimpse he got into Sherlock’s personal life. Sherlock may act mechanic at times, but he still needed sleep.

Sherlock stirred in the bed, turning over onto his stomach, cheek flattening against the pillow as he did so and blanket slipping off a bare shoulder. _He sleeps naked._ John felt as though he should turn away and apologize but then he remembered what good it would do speaking, the bloke was sleeping. There would be no point in it. He almost jumped when Sherlock started mumbling.

“Nmm… No…” Sherlock turned his face fully into the pillow, muffling anything else he had to say. John debated temporarily on whether or not he should wake Sherlock. No, he decided, it’d be best for him to get all the sleep he could.

John quietly swung the door closed and slowly turned the handle, trying to avoid the disruptive click it would cause otherwise. He sighed when all remained quiet. At least for those five seconds because a loud smack from behind the door made him swing it open again and stare down at an alarmed and half naked-half covered Sherlock whose body laid sprawled on the floor. John choked down a laugh and hid his smile behind a hand, trying to help Sherlock keep what was left of his dignity.

“You alright there?” Oops. Out slid a humorous giggle as he talked.

“I’m fine.” Sherlock growled, burning holes into the floor.

“Need any help?”

“No.” Sherlock gathered the blanket around his waist and stood up. The side of one of his arms was turning red from where he’d landed. “Thank you anyways.”

John continued eyeing the red spot. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, okay. Be careful.” John stepped back out, closing the door after himself. “Tea?” He called through the door.

“Please.”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have a million ideas as to how this could have gone, but none of them could be as great as that which is canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's short. SorryNotSorry.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, merely inches away. It was somewhat a surprise Sherlock was able to be so close without being noticed. He watched as John wheeled around, saw all the emotions pass over his face; shock, disbelief, pain. He waited for the obvious anger that should have shown any minuet, but it wasn’t there. No anger, not even a hint. The paper bag full of groceries in Johns arm dropped to the ground, spilling food and odds and ends all around their feet. He saw John’s hand ball into a fist and heard the slight jingle of him dropping the flat keys. He knew what was about to happen and he let it. This was how John would deal with it and that was okay with him. He deserved everything that he had coming.

John’s arm, tight and coiled, swung viciously through the air but all Sherlock felt was a soft pressure of the hand touching his cheek with an open palm.

“You’re an insufferable git.” John mumbled looking almost mesmerized at the sight before him.

“I’m back.” John staggered forward and slammed himself into Sherlock almost knocking the both of them to the ground. Sherlock lifted an arm and placed it on John’s back.

“I hate you.” His voice was pinched and almost choked out.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I’m so, _so_ sorry.” He curled his head down and put his cheek to a rest on the sandy blond hair under him.

“You’re awful.” John muttered into the crook of Sherlock’s neck, tears welling in his eyes.

“I know.” Sherlock screwed his eyes shut. “I know I am.” Him and John stood there for several moments like that; John crying against him and Sherlock standing there to support him. After a time, John pulled his head back, gave a small sniffle, and sighed.

“I missed you.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Sherlock smiled at him. A true smile, one of the seldom ones he ever gave anymore.

“Oh, shut up and get inside.” John rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the grin the spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just sorta kept the one hoarded in my laptop for like the last four months and didn't know what to do with it.... until i found it and now we're here.


	3. Skin Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thinks about Sherlock's skin color during some of hais and Sherlock's more *ahem* intimate moments. Short and sweet, as they say 'Less Is more!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not good at the naughty stuff or the dirty talking or the anything because this is realatively new to me. please dont judge!!

“ _Christ,_ Sherlock, you’re so fucking _pale._ ” John hissed out between tight teeth against Sherlock’s neck.

“Really, John?” Sherlock scoffed, a hand batting away dirty cups from the kitchen counter. “ _Right now_ is the time, you think, to bring _that_ up?”

Long fingers raked through John’s hair and down to his shoulder, trailing past his arms and to his hips where he was lifted and sat rather sloppily on a pile of news papers, finally evening the height between the two men.

“Mmm, much better.” Sherlock purred as he trailed his hands around John, feeling and gripping and touching and memorizing everything he could.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“And in the kitchen no less.” John clicked his tongue as he buried his hand in Sherlock’s hair. Dark, soft curls enveloped his digits as he tilted his head back for Sherlock, a puff of pleasure escaping his lips.

“Doesn’t matter where it’s done, it’s still considered dirty.”

“What’s dirty is the way you’re talking.” John sighed as he leaned back, propping himself with his other hand.

Sherlock drew away a step. “Is that a bad thing?” His cheeks were flushed, prominent cheekbones highlighted by the red. His hair, his eyes, his shirt; it was all in stark contrast to his skin, which was so _fucking_ white. It was smooth and clean and perfect. Just absolutely amazing. Flawless. John wanted to just ruin it. He wanted to devour it and change the color. He wanted to mark it. But not in a painful way, he would never do that to Sherlock. He just wanted to say ‘I’m here’ without actually saying it. Also he wanted it to stop being such a turn on. But he also wanted it to flush. He wanted to make Sherlock’s whole body red with pleasure. It was quite the conundrum in his head but he managed.

“Nah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i wrote that and yes im sorry but i still posted it anyways so ha!


	4. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John liked sleeping in. He enjoyed the few mornings he was able to.
> 
> Basically Sherlock does something very abnormal, but not in a very 'Sherlock' way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this one is very short. i should really get out of this funk but oh well.

John liked sleeping in. He enjoyed the few mornings he was able to. Between waking up for work and Sherlock keeping him awake at almost inhuman hours he never got much shut eye. Today he wouldn’t have to go to work and so far he hadn’t heard Sherlock shouting for him for a case. It seemed like his morning would be able to last a while longer than the others. When he rolled over and reached an arm out, it fell uselessly onto the sheets (which were still warm.) He sighed and cracked an eye open, lifting his head to peek over the pillow.

Sherlock was absent.

He groaned and dropped his head onto the pillow again, only to roll over and wrap himself in the warm blanket that smelled of his missing detective. They’d moved into Sherlock’s room deciding John’s bed would be too small for the both of them.

“John!”

“Case?” He droned sleepily, not even attempting to lift his head as he spoke.

“No.” John heard steps approach the bed and opened his eyes.

Light was pouring in and made his eyes sting. Sherlock stood at the foot of the bed in his usual bed clothes with a hair brush in one hand.

“What is it?”

Sherlock jumped up on the bed, on foot on either side of John and raised the brush to in front of his mouth.

_“Doctor, doctor, give me the news,”_ John started chuckling when he realized what was happening. _“I’ve got a bad case of lovin’ you.”_ Sherlock dramatically nodded his head along to imaginary music and started slowly bending his knee. _“No pill’s gonna cure my ill,”_ Sherlock was all the way on his knees now, straddling down John who was propped up on one elbow while he was struggling to breathe between laughs. _“I got a bad case of lovin’ you!”_ Sherlock finished dramatically as he trailed off the last note.

“”You’re insane,” John chuckled. “C’mere.” Sherlock leaned down and John kissed him softly on the lips.

“Did you enjoy my performance?” Sherlock hummed, eyes closed.

“You were amazing.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” He and Sherlock laughed and laid in bed for the rest of the morning.

Little sleeping was done, but John enjoyed his morning either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics are from the song 'Bad Case Of Lovin' You' my friend was singing it and it gave me the idea. it's kinda crack-ish but i enjoyed the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a chapter about a certain theme then comment it below!! I hope to have everyone enjoy this. I'm sorry if you didn't like it or if you have to wait a long time for the next one.


End file.
